1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a skeleton for umbrellas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional skeleton for umbrellas generally includes a shank A1, a runner A2, a plurality of primary stretchers A4, a plurality of second stretchers A3, a plurality of connectors A6, and a plurality of ribs A5. The shank A1 is an elongated member on which is slidably mounted the runner A2. The upper end of the runner A2 is pivotally connected with a plurality of the second stretchers A3. The primary stretchers A4 are pivotally connected at an end to a sleeve slidably mounted on the shank A1 and located above the runner A2 and at the other end to the connectors A6. The connectors A6 are fixedly installed on the intermediate portions of the ribs A5. However, in case of strong wind, the canopy of the umbrella will be easily overturned and the ribs A5 will be deformed or even broken thereby rendering the umbrella unfit for practical use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the strict ire of a skeleton for umbrellas which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.